Sawyer White and the Seven Characters (CoolZDane Style)
CoolZDane's movie-spoof of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Cast: *Snow White - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Prince Florian - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Queen Grimhilde - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Witch Grimhilde - Rhonda (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Doc - Timon (The Lion King) *Grumpy - Skipper (Madagascar) *Happy - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Sleepy - Melman (Madagascar) *Bashful - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Sneezy - Tantor (Tarzan) *Dopey - Mort (Madagascar) *The Magic Mirror - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Huntsman - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Prince Florian's Horse - Great Prince (Bambi) *Forest Animals as themselves Chapters: #Sawyer White and the Seven Animals Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue #Sawyer White and the Seven Animals Part 2 - Sour and Shere Khan/Sawyer Meets Danny ("I'm Wishing"/"One Song") #Sawyer White and the Seven Animals Part 3 - Sour's Dark Demand/In the Woods/Sawyer Runs Away #Sawyer White and the Seven Animals Part 4 - Sawyer's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #Sawyer White and the Seven Animals Part 5 - Sawyer Discovers A Cottage/"Whistle While You Work" #Sawyer White and the Seven Animals Part 6 - Meet the Animals ("Heigh-Ho") #Sawyer White and the Seven Animals Part 7 - Sawyer Explores Upstairs #Sawyer White and the Seven Animals Part 8 - Searching the Cottage #Sawyer White and the Seven Animals Part 9 - The Animals Discover Sawyer/Sawyer Meets the Animals #Sawyer White and the Seven Animals Part 10 - Bedroom Argument/Supper Not Ready Yet #Sawyer White and the Seven Animals Part 11 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Animals' Washing Song)" #Sawyer White and the Seven Animals Part 12 - Deceived/Sour Disguised Herself #Sawyer White and the Seven Animals Part 13 - "The Animals' Yodel Song" #Sawyer White and the Seven Animals Part 14 - "Someday My Prince Will Come"/Bedtime #Sawyer White and the Seven Animals Part 15 - Rhonda's Evil Plan #Sawyer White and the Seven Animals Part 16 - The Animals Leave For Work/Sawyer Meets Rhonda #Sawyer White and the Seven Animals Part 17 - A Race Against Time/Sawyer's Death and Funeral #Sawyer White and the Seven Animals Part 18 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Sawyer White and the Seven Animals Part 19 - End Credits Trailers: *Sawyer White and the Seven Animals (2001 Villains) Trailer/Transcript *Sawyer White and the Seven Animals (2001 Disney Classics) Trailer/Transcript *Sawyer White and the Seven Animals (2001 Dwarfs' Names) Trailer/Transcript Gallery: Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Snow White Danny-0.jpg|Danny as Prince Florian 2008_horton_hears_a_who_015.jpg|Sour Kangaroo as Queen Grimhilde Rhonda-agent-12-the-penguins-of-madagascar-65.4.jpg|Rhonda the Walrus as Witch Grimhilde Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Doc Skipper in Madagascar.jpg|Skipper as Grumpy Louis.jpg|Louis as Happy Melman.jpg|Melman as Sleepy Pumbaa in The Lion King-0.jpg|Pumbaa as Bashful Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Sneezy Mort (Madagascar).jpg|Mort as Dopey Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as The Magic Mirror Mufasa 1.jpg|Mufasa as The Huntsman Bambi2preview.jpg~original.jpg|The Great Prince of the Forest as Prince Florian's Horse Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow white spoofs Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs